


Whisper Me Like a Dream

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream Sharing, Dream interpretation, Dreamsharing, I'm horrible at tagging and summaries, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Wolf Derek, Wolf Stiles, kinda pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purple black smoke is still swirling around him, but instead of looking down at his naked body, he’s looking down at a pure canine form. Stiles is a white wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Me Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Okay that's a lie I was reading another fic that had dream sharing and I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING about it. And then this was born. 
> 
> Let it be known that there is a lot of things left to the reader to be interpreted. There are implications of of course dream sharing as well as auras. So I leave you, if you choose, to research all the little hints I've left along the way for you my lovelies. 
> 
> Oh! And for once I actually beta'd this! Well as best I can *cough*

Dreaming, Stiles is dreaming, or at least he’s pretty sure he is. The fact that he knows he’s dreaming is a little disconcerting but he shrugs the feeling off as he drinks in his surroundings.

Yellow, vivid yellow is all around him. When he looks down he can see that the knee deep yellow is a flower. He’s in a field of flowers, the light sweet scent of them beginning to fill his senses. In the distance he can make out a white house, and if he squints he can make out the rolling hills and mountains.

Warm air, but not hot, breezes around him and over his skin, so soft it feels like a caress cradling him close.

Stiles tilts his head back and breathes in deeply of the warm sweet air, letting his lungs expand with it until they burn pleasantly and then he forces it out in a rush.

With his head tilted back still he opens his eyes and is a bit startled at what he finds. The sky is a deep vivid blue, full of swirling fluffy clouds. And in the center of the sky, directly above him, hangs a new moon. Big and round with the slightest sliver of silver, it takes Stiles breath away.

There is no sun in this sky.

He’s suddenly aware that he’s no longer alone and lets his head drop down.

Derek is there, only a few feet away from him, and is not wearing a thread of clothing.

If this weren’t a dream and if Stiles didn’t think something about this whole thing was more important than modesty, because there’s a tugging in his mind that says everything about this dream isn’t _just_ a dream, then he would be freaking out more about a naked Derek Hale.

But he’s not. There’s an overall peacefulness and calm that falls between the two of them as they continue to gaze upon one another.

And then something starts to change. It’s subtle at first but then Stiles can see the lines around Derek go fuzzy. Thin wisps of smoke begin to rise along Derek’s bare skin, tendrils as black as night and deep rich lavender swirl around him, caught by the wind but are not pulled away.

A moment later Stiles glances down and sees that not only is he naked too but the wisps of smoke are radiating from his own skin as well. It’s a little freaky but he doesn’t feel alarmed by it at all.

The wind still stays in a leisurely breeze but Stiles feels it blowing towards him as well as push against him, making the odd smoke that’s coming from him and Derek gravitate towards each other and mingle as one.

Stiles has the urge to go towards Derek and takes a step forward only to stop when Derek’s eyes flash their deep crimson red and then he’s tilting his head back and howling, low and mournful up at the moon. Baying at it with a sound that is so sad that it makes Stiles heart clench, a sound that has no trace of humanity in it whatsoever.

The blurring around Derek begins to increase as the howling intensifies and magnifies until Stiles is no longer staring at Derek the man but rather a large silky black wolf.

The site is beautiful and for a moment Stiles forgets to breathe, until Derek’s eyes are on him. His gaze is so intense that Stiles has to look down. Again he’s surprised, but not alarmed.

The purple black smoke is still swirling around him, but instead of looking down at his naked body, he’s looking down at a pure canine form. Stiles is a white wolf.

This time when he steps forward, so does Derek. The flowers are soft and tickle the bottoms of his paws when he steps down on them, the rest caressing his pelt like a loving hand encouraging him towards Derek.

When they stop, Stiles knows they’re directly under the moon, in the very center of the field.

He doesn’t know when they each shifted back but he’s now toe to toe with a still very naked Derek Hale with a very naked self of his own. Oddly he feels no awkwardness from either of them. Only a naturalness and tranquility.

“Stiles,” Derek says so quietly that he can barely hear it despite how close they are to each other

The breeze picks up, blowing around them in a whirlwind of sweet smelling smoke, encouraging them to step closer to each other.

Stiles hands lay against the broad firmness of Derek’s chest that radiates a heat that Stiles just wants to melt against.

Derek’s lips suddenly find his in a simple chaste kiss. They’re warm and soft and taste like the smoke in the air but it tastes right.

Around them the wind gusts and Stiles finds Derek’s arms around him, clinging to him tight enough to bring the point of pain. The sound of wolves begin to reach his ears, the same mournful howl that Derek had made but more urgent and louder and louder until Stiles feels like his head might split.

The sudden trill of electricity washing over him makes him gasp as his hair stands on end and he holds tighter to Derek. With his lips still to Derek’s his eyes glance skywards and he only has a moment of clarity that this dream will end before the sky opens up and the thick bolt of lightning surges from the clouds and envelopes the both of them in a warm blinding light. Vivid red eyes meet his own before he’s torn from the dream and into sudden blackness.

Stiles jolts awake with a gasp, jackknifing straight up into a sitting position on his bed. He’s soaked in sweat and breathing like he’s run a marathon.

When he comes back to his senses mostly he flops back down onto his bed, cringing at the already cold wetness that meets his back.

Staring at the ceiling his mind mulls over the dream that he can remember as vividly as if it had actually happened and wonders what it all means.

With a glance to his desk he flings his covers off of him and slings his legs over the side of the bed, the familiar worn softness of the carpet in his bedroom comforting when his feet touch down, and then makes his way over to his computer and boots it up to start researching what he can remember of his dream, which if he’s honest with himself will be everything.

He’s not even half way done when looks away from his screen and then to his phone next to his monitor and weighs how pissed off Derek would be if he called him at four in the morning, because Stiles is absolutely positive that his dream was telling him something important that revolved around Derek.

Or more importantly, him and Derek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo *twiddles thumbs* I'd really appreciate you guys telling me what you thought about this. I love feedback. Kudos and comments would be so so appreciated. *goes to hide under bed now*


End file.
